White Rain
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: Zabuza morns over Haku's death, Naruto comes over to cheer him up... Not a shounen-ai fic sorry That'd be a weird match anyway...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or any anime/game/movie/play that may appear in this fic. That is all  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Haku... Naze...? Naze did...'  
  
"BETRAL!" I spat to myself in my cabin.  
  
I cried, still not over what Haku had done.  
  
I couldn't believe it. If he had loved me, cared for me so much... Wouldn't he have noticed killing himself would have been the worst possible why to show it.  
  
I know he was only trying to protect me, only to save me so I could carry on with my life but...  
  
"Haku..." I whispered in my cabin, "Why did you....?"  
  
Someone knocked on the door outside.  
  
I glared at it and got up to see who it was.  
  
Opening the door I saw someone I didn't expect infront of my home.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I grumbled to the figure.  
  
"That's no way to treat a guest! I'm just here to speak with you" The person said smiling.  
  
"About what?"  
  
I had started a fire inside my house, sitting on one of my wooden chairs, letting the unexpected visitor tell his tale. Outside the golden red sun was setting.  
  
"And that's why... Well... I just know how you feel! I never would have thought Haku was... Or that I was fighting him... He was like a distant friend... I never really got to know him yet I knew things about him no one else would have ever expected" He said, finishing his statement.  
  
"Haku talked to you in the forest, looking for herbs, eh?" I said.  
  
The boy nodded and took a sip of the green tea I had offered him.  
  
"You... Don't know why he was picking those herbs do you?"  
  
"Know I do... He cared for you deeply, Zabuza... Even if you worked for Gatou. Even if you aren't the greatest! You acknowledged him when no one else did and I know how that feels!" He said standing up.  
  
I stared at the ground, "You're smarter then you lead on to be... Naruto, though..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Why do you try to cheer me up?"  
  
"Well... I feel a bit sad too... But that hasn't stopped me from doing the things I enjoy! Or anything I ever set out to do in life!"  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes, "True...But that would be your life not mine"  
  
"Grr... Don't you get it!? Haku's gone! You can't do anything to change that! Nothing at all!" Naruto said pounding his knees.  
  
I nodded, "I know... Calm down... It's just that Haku was basically all I had in life..."  
  
"That was it? He was the only reason you carried on with life?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes..."  
  
"That's pathetic"  
  
"Don't you have you have somewhere else to be?"  
  
"No... Not really"  
  
"What about your family?"  
  
"Don't have one"  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"None... Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun are the closest things to friends I have"  
  
"Supporters?"  
  
"Iruka-sensei... and maybe Kakashi-sama"  
  
"Guardian?"  
  
"None..."  
  
"So you're pretty alone in the world?"  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"Any dreams for the future?"  
  
"I thought we were talking about Haku"  
  
"We are..."  
  
"...Nani? How?"  
  
"You two are very similar yet you didn't even know it"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Haku's family... Was... Killed... Awkwardly... His father killed his mother and he killed his father in self defense... Afterward he was left all alone in the world with no one to acknowledge him... As you said earlier..."  
  
He nodded slowly, "yes...?"  
  
"He was sent to jail at an early age for the murder of his father and when he had gotten out he was homeless living on the street. No one paid attention to him... Excepted him... They thought he was an outcast..."  
  
"...People thought of you the same way... Didn't they? That's why you took pity on Haku and took him in"  
  
I nodded, "And that's also the reason why I'm giving up my name as a ninja"  
  
"NANI!?! Why? You're an awesome ninja!"  
  
"Ah... But you forget! I was beaten by ninja's younger then me"  
  
"So? If you quit don't you get executed for fear that you'll spill secrets of ninjutsu?"  
  
"Hai..." I said getting up, "Now I think its best you hurry and get home.."  
  
He frowned but didn't bother to argue, "Fine..."  
  
He sighed and walked over to the door, "Oh... And expect a visit from me tomorrow"  
  
I nodded, "Fine just... Hurry up"  
  
He smiled and followed out the door.  
  
I sighed and sat down on my bed.  
  
What things had I gotten myself into? 


End file.
